


The Void

by ImaginaryFigment



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Afterlife, Anime Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dead Kamukura Izuru, Dead Nanami Chiaki, F/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment
Summary: What happens to Izuru once Hajime comes back? Does he stop existing?Izuru woke up in a strange place, a place he didn't expect to exist. And in that place is a girl he never expected to see again.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (past/implied), Kamukura Izuru and Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki (implied), Nanami Chiaki and Hinata Hajime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Void

Izuru opened his eyes. How odd. He hadn’t expected this. 

“Hinata?” It was a high pitched, soft voice. He recognised it. He turned towards it and...ah. Her. 

She was wearing something he hadn’t seen her in before. He suspected it was what she was programmed to wear in the Hope Restoration Program. Her hair was the same, except for the little pin that was there the last time he had seen her. When she died. When he took it from her. 

“Nanami.” It wasn’t a question. It was a fact. She was Nanami. But he was not who she thought. “I am not Hinata.” 

“You said that last time.” She pulled on the drawstrings of her hoodie. “If you aren’t Hinata, who are you? You look just like him.” 

“I-” Izuru paused, frowning. He _was_ Hinata in a way, he supposed. But really, he wasn’t. “Izuru Kamukura.” 

“That’s a nice name. You were the last one I saw when I died. What are you doing here?” Nanami looked up at him, her pink eyes filled with questions he didn’t think he could answer. He didn’t know if he really wanted to. 

“I’m not sure. I have no idea what’s going on.” Izuru frowned again. He disliked not knowing. He despised it. He had never _not_ known before. It was intriguing, to not know. He didn't despise it as much as he first thought. "Where are we?" Supposing this was all real and not some odd side effect of the program.

“I like to call this place the void,” Nanami said, laughing. “It’s just an endless room of black.”

“How long have you been here?” He didn’t know why he had asked. He had never truly cared to ask anyone anything about themselves before. They were too boring to ask anything. But Nanami...

“I’m not sure. Time is weird here...I think.” She laughed quietly again. He liked her laugh. He had never liked anything before. “In any case, I’m glad you’re here with me, Kamukura.”

“I...am glad I’m here with you as well, I suppose.” He stepped closer to her. He felt tears well in his eyes, the same way they had when she died. He reached out, cupping her cheek. She leaned into it, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“You really aren’t Hinata, are you?” she whispered. 

“No.” He thought he had made that rather clear, but apparently not. “I am not Hinata.” 

“I miss him,” she murmured. Her eyes opened. “But at least I’m not alone anymore.” 

“You will never be alone again, Nanami.” He wasn’t sure why he said it. He had never been one for comfort. In fact, he found it rather boring. But with her it was different. He assumed it was because Hinata had known her and parts of Hinata had begun to bleed into him. That was the only explanation he could rationally accept. 

Because Izuru Kamukura did not have feelings. And he certainly did not have feelings for Nanami Chiaki. _Chiaki..._

Chiaki looked back at him and smiled. “You won’t be alone either. We’re going to be here together.” She took his hand, squeezing it gently. Izuru found his fingers curling around hers, squeezing her hand back. 

Because maybe Izuru Kamukura did have feelings. And maybe he did have feelings for Chiaki Nanami. 

She wasn't so entirely boring and that was rather nice, if he was being honest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! KamuNami is one of my favourite ships and I had a lot of fun writing this. Feel free to let me know what you thought about it!


End file.
